


James Snow's Rise

by The_Writing_Sovereign



Series: All is Fair in love and WAR [3]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4346357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Writing_Sovereign/pseuds/The_Writing_Sovereign
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James Snow is a descendant of the infamous Cornelious Snow former president of Panem, this story follows his rise to power as the head of the new rebellion which was formed by former peacekeepers and former Capitol officials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	James Snow's Rise

I awaken in my cell I hear guards down the hall, I walk to the front of my cell,  
"Guard!" I call out,  
"What do you want maggot?" Asks the guard as he approaches my cell,  
"I want my daily call now!" I snap, he looks at doubtfully and then unlocks my door and cuffs me, they have no reason to imprison me, I am the great Cornelious Snow's grandson James Snow they will rue the day they imprisoned me! Today is the day I escape President Paylor will learn to fear me,  
"In here please, all calls are monitored you have 5 minutes at the most." Explains the guard, I nod and walk into the room, I pick up the phone and dial the number,  
"Hello?" Answers the person on the other end,  
"Delta fought Tango in the showers today" I say calmly,  
"Of course he did James, Mikka is coming to visit, she'll be there in 30 seconds" replies the man on the other end,  
"Mikka is there James" continues the man,  
"Thank fuck! General ETA on the extraction team?" I ask,  
"1 minute Sir, what's the situation there Sir?" Asks the general,  
"Government forces are swarming the jail in a panic, launch distraction plan Delta Tango" I order,  
"Of course sir" relpies the general "over and out, you're in the dark sir ETA on exraction team 10 seconds" continues the general, I throw the phone to the ground, then BOOM! An armoured truck bursts through the wall, a back hatch opens, I climb in and the squad of peacekeepers fire at the government officials, this is it, the Snow family rise to power once again, just as we leave the jail compound I hear an explosion, I look at the display screen to see a government army compound explode, everything is going according to plan.

 

We arrive at the boarder of the city, all I hear is bullets flying through the air, hitting the truck, all if a sudden we go flying forward, bursting through the Capitol's boarder walls; the armoured truck pushes its way through the forrest,   
"Sir ETA at the camp is about 3 hours, I suggest you get some sleep" says the peacekeeper in the drivers seat


End file.
